Akane's new adventure: edit edition
by hero in a cup
Summary: znta has yet to accept the DocX connection until then the edit will appear here. If you want the original version go to the M-rated section.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Ranma or bleach**

**Hero in a cup: I don't own this story, I'm just editing it. I'm doing this with permission. This story belongs to znta. Personally, I prefer sending this to him via the Docx.**

**Warning this story doesn't belong to me it belongs to znta until he accepts the connection request I will be publishing this as the edit edition.**

**Chapter 1**

Ranma has finally defeated Saffron with his final attack and had cure Akane restored her human body. Ranma, holding Akane's body in his arms crying, "Wake up Akane there is somthing I wanted to tell you. I've waited too long to say it but, it can't wait another moment, Akane can't you hear me? Please Akane, I need you to hear me now… I wanted to tell you that; **I**** love you Akane!" **but, Akane couldn't hear him because she already died.

Akane in her spirit form had heared what Ranma had said "Oh Ranma, I love you too I wish I could say it to you but, I can leave knowing that I have your heart." Akane stood there looking at Ranma crying his eyes she want to hug him but she can't,when something happened to the sky she that it has opened like a big mouth and some monster come from it.

The monster saw her and the others licking his lips, "What we have here, a delicious new spirit!" he launched toward them. Akane, seeing him, yelled at Ranma, "Ranma quick! There's a monster attacking us!" but, he didn't hear her, he was too deep I'm his depression, Ranma was in danger and she can't do anything "No Akane you must save Ranma and the others." She took position between Ranma and the monster shouting, "I won't let you kill Ranma, you monster!" suddenly a powerful wave of energy come from her it was so powerful that she killed the monster with it.

In the soul society all twelve squads were alerted, "Captain, we've detected a massive reiatsu coming from the human world in the country called China."

Captains meeting room

All the captains were there "Thank you, for coming early today all twelve squads had detected a massive reaitsu coming from the human world, captain Kurotsuchi if you please." Captain kurotsuchi take a step, "Thank you sotaicho ,as the sotaicho had said earlier we detected a massive reiatsu from the human world exactly in the valley of Jusenkyo after investigation we found that the reaitsu is coming from a girl named Akane Tendo. What is great is that her reiatsu is equal maybe greater than that of the sotaicho if we have her we can win the war against Aizen."

All the captains were in shock that there is a human who had a reaitsu equal maybe greater than that of the sotaicho "Very well. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya go the human world to bring Akane Tendo to the soul society."

at that moment in las noches

Aizen was with Gin and Tousen in his throne room discussing about the upcoming war with the soul society when they were interrupted by the octave espada Szayel Aporro Grantz.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting Aizen-sama. I have some news that you must hear." Aizen give him a gesture to continue "Earlier, we have detected a massive reiatsu coming from the human world, I have never seen a reiatsu like this he is more powerful than azll of the reiatsu of the espada reunite even great than yours Aizen-sama." said Szayel. Aizen looked passively at him, "Szayel, do you know the identity of the person who have that massive riatsu?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama it's a human girl called Akane Tendo."

Gin looks at Aizen and saw a big smile in his face. Knowing that Aizen is up to somthing « can you tell us what are thinking Aizen Taicho » Aizen look at him with That smile "Nothing Gin just That if we can have That girl I can manipulate her to be my weapon to destroy the soul society. Gin, Tousen let go recruit our new member." With that he open a portal to the human world .

Akane stood there in shock she doesn't understand what happened all she knew was that there was a monster who had attacked her and Ranma. She only wanted to save Ranma and the others. She didn't know how she had manifested that bizarre energy, she was thinking about that when she saw others monsters similar to the first one they attack her at once she prepare her self to defend Ranma and the others when she heard some one shouting, "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" looking she saw some thing white took all the monster, looking behind her she saw three men dressed in white the one in the center look at her with a smile on his face. "Hello, Tendo Akane it's pleasure to meet you."

She looks at him with shock and worry who is that man and how he knows her "Who are You and how do you know me?"

"My name is Aizen Souske, the one at my left is Gin Ichimaru, the one at my right is Tousen. Yes, of I know you Tendo-san. I've been watching you I was surprised that you took a hollow with only a reiatsu." Akane look At him slightly confused, "what's a hollow and what's reaitsu?" she asked

"Hollow are Humans with a negative emotions or their soul are corrupted are as for the reiatsu is the energy who emit some powerful spirit pressure, normally a new spirit has a low reaitsu but, yours is significantly higher." Akane gave him a wary look there's something about that guy that she didn't like. He make her nervous like he's is up to something, "What do you want from me?" she simply asked.

"I want you to join us," he says to her "Join us Tendo-sama and I will give you the power to protect the one you love." Akane was surprised by his offer he wanted to give her the power to protect Ranma she really wanted that but, at what price she know that guys like him don't offer you without ulterior motive but she had no choice if the price to protect Ranma is make a deal with the devil so be it. "I will…" Akane haven't the time to finish her sentence when a old Japanese door opened behind them looking she saw two men walking from it .

To be continued

The next time we will see if Akane will join Aizen or the soul society if there is some mistakes tell me and i will correct her hope you like it

Hero in a cup: This was a pain to edit, seriously it doesn't make any sense to make Akane pretty overpowered in the spirit world.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach Or Ranma the only thing i own is this fanfic

Hero in a cup: another set of nightmares to edit, and I'm pretty sure znta is using the notepad to write his stories. He really needs to upgrade to Libre office.

Update 11-07-12: Improved editing and fixed a few things. PM me if I missed anything.

**Chapter two**

Captain Histugaya and Captain Kuchiki were sent to the human world to recruit a human girl named Tendo Akane arrived at destination they saw her with Aizen.

Akane look behind her and saw two men coming toward them the other man Aizen and his two guys seem that they didn't want the two of them here, "Who are you two?" she asked them

"Hitsugaya Toshiro captain of the tenth squad,"

"Kuchiki Byakuya captain of the sixth squad of the soul society." was their answer

"Soul society what is it?" she asked them "It's a place where souls go after they die, some of them become shinigami in some cases." returning to Aizen Toshiro growled "What are **you** doing here, what do you want with her?"

"It's quite obvious Toshiro." looking behind him he sensed the reiatsu of two people coming toward them, Yuroichi Shihoin and Urahara Kisuke "Aizen you have some balls to come here. So what's your objective?" asked Urahara in an angry tone.

"I think I told you already I came for The girl." for the first time they take note that there was a girl with them with blue hair, Urahara look at her with an odd expression that make Akane took a battle stance "Don't think I will be easy, you freak." Yuroichi began to laugh at him.

"Kisuke, she already figured you out." Akane look at her "He's a freak right? I feel it." Yuroichi continue laughing while Urahara has huge sweat drop on his head.

"Enough! I didn't come here to listen to your stupid comedy routine, so Tendo what do you think about joining me?" he said to her "If you join me I will make you powerful and grant your wish. " looking at Ranma "Don't you wish to be with your lover, if you come with me you will have a chance to see him." Yuroichi was in her side instantly "Don't listen to him he is trying to persuade you to join him."

"Persuade is a big world. I'm only interested in what's best for her." he said to them all "Don't make me laugh Aizen." growled Toshiro " you only want to use her. Tendo-san don't listen to that monster he will kill you in first moment he can when you're not useful for him!"

"A monster? How I am a monster when the only thing I want is the happiness of this world and her to have a second chance with the man she loves, so what is your decision Akane Tendo" Akane was in dilemma what to do if she goes with Aizen she will have a second but she have some reluctance in her like something try to stop her to go with him She stood like that for few moments " I…" before she could speak she was interrupted by Urahara "Tendo-san, I know that you want to be with your lover but, is worth to be with him even it mean to kill every innocent person do you believe that your lover will accept that, do you think that he will look at you in the face when he knows that."

Akane was shocked by what Urahara had said to her it's true thought to herself even I will Have chance with Ranma is that worth even if innocents die Ranma will not accept that.

"I have made a decision I will not go with you Aizen I will go to the soul society."

Aizen was not happy "What a shame I have no choice, Gin kill her." Gin was in instantly behind her and before he give her fatal hit he was shoved by a powerfull ki blast.

Everyone saw where that ki was coming they Saw Ranma with his hands pointed to the sky Akane had tears in her face "Ranma, even after I died you try to protect me."

With Ranma and the others they look at him if he lost his mind Ryoga decided to ask first, "Ranma why did you fired your moko takabisha?"

"It's Akane I sensed that she was in danger.

"What? Airen say Akane is dead."

"I mean her spirit I'd like she is but, she's not alone I can sense that there are some people with her, but I can't see or hear them." Ranma said

Aizen in the others had listen what Ranma had said and were suprised by that Taken that moment Urahara Atack Aizen only to be blocked by Tousen, opening A garanta Aizen orded them to retreat, "Gin, Tousen time to go." with that the three of them return to las noches

Urahara was suspicious about Aizen. He is preparing something but, what he didn't know.

"Akane Tendo are you ready to go to soul society" Kuchiki asked Her, she noded yes, with that he open a door to the soul society, and the three of them entered, Akane give a last look at Ranma before going to soul society.

/

to be continued...

Hero in a cup: finally this nightmare is over. Wait there's even more chapters?!


End file.
